1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated robotic systems, and in particular to adaptable processing of samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, researchers are beginning to use robotics and automation more frequently to address issues such as sample processing, throughput, and reliability of results. Automated sample handling is quickly becoming a necessity due to sterility requirements and desired cost reductions. Further motivation for automated handling is the introduction of new technologies, such as miniaturization, higher sample density storage, smaller sample volumes, and increased precision to name a few. It is common in industry to use robotic systems with a single robotic device to feed multiple workstations in an automated system. However, one disadvantage of these systems is that the sample throughput is rate-limited by the limited ability of the robot when required to feed multiple workstations.
Recently, a number of dedicated automation systems are addressing the throughput needs. However, these dedicated systems can be limited in their adaptability, for example, to new assay requirements. It is common in the research environment that assay requirements change constantly, thereby making dedicated automation systems become either obsolete after the end of a campaign, or require extensive retooling to adjust to the new assay needs.
A more recent approach of automated systems is to use sequential sample processing devices. These systems can often address the throughput requirement of an assay and have some flexibility to be adjusted to changing needs. Nevertheless, in a chemical assay some steps may be repeated several times, meaning that in a sequential approach such devices have to be present in multiples, resulting in inefficient use of the process devices and unnecessarily high capital investment costs.
For example, automated robotic systems may contain third part equipment, such pipettors, incubators, readers and other third party equipment, which may not be built for a 24 hour operation and therefore be prone to failure. In such a situation, it is critical that an instrument can be replaced quickly without major intervention of the run.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a robotic modular system and method to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above-presented disadvantages.